Other Days
by BedlamSticks
Summary: A story connected to my other Fic Just Another Day, explination inside. Pairing Hawkins/Drake, Law/Kidd
1. Chapter 1

**This is a HawkinsxDrake fic that exists in the same little universe my other high school fic was based in. It's during the same time line, though there will be many more time skips and won't be on a day to day basis from the beginning of the school year like Just Another Day. Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

A red haired man with an X shaped scar on his chin walked through the park on a slow summer's day. "Oi, are you gonna get off of me, or not?" He looked over to where the sound was coming from. He saw a slim black haired boy seated on top of an annoyed man wearing a bandana.

The man just walked on, not really concerned with the affairs of other teens. He carried on his walking journey until he made it to a large decorative fountain where he spotted a blonde woman reading tarot cards. The blonde was wearing wrist length black gloves and had facial tattoo's that resembled slim triangles on the brow.

He walked to the tarot reader. "Excuse me, but how much is it to get my fortune read?" The blonde looked up with blank eyes. He took a step back. "You're a guy!" The blonde male sighed, gathered his cards, and stashed them away in one of his sleeves. "Yes I am, and I read a person their cards for free for their first time, do you still wish to get a reading?"

The red haired man rubbed the back of his neck. "This is a bit awkward, to be honest when I thought you were a girl I was trying to flirt…but now….ok, let's start over, my names X Drake, what's yours?"

The blonde sighed again at the female comment then replied. "My names Basil Hawkins…" Drake snickered. "Basil, that's a really girly name." Hawkins glared then stood and started to walk away. "Something important is supposed to start to happen for me today, I just hope you are not involved."

Drake watched Hawkins retreating form and scoffed. "I hope I'm not 'involved' either." He turned and started walking the way he came from.

Hawkins was annoyed. He was sure that he was supposed to set something in motion today but what. He stood at his fridge. "There is nothing to eat." He shut the fridge only to see a man with black hair and a white spotted hat standing next to the door. "Hello Basil." He said in a wispy voice.

Hawkins raised a tattooed brow. "What are you doing here Law?" Law grinned lazily. "I was bored, decided to check in on my pretty little neighbor." "Law I am taller than you." The grin fell from Laws face.

"What's your real purpose here?" Hawkins asked, plopping down on a bar stool. He grabbed a grape and ate it. "Well my appealing friend, I was here to ask if you have gotten my message about a sexy flame headed male moving in next door to the evil, but sexy as well, money loving women."

The blonde turned his attention back to his friend. "What does his face look like?" He asked, wondering if it was the X Drake he had met. "He lacks eyebrows, super pale, and seems to have a fetish for wearing lip stick, he seems to hang out with the Killer kid, you know, the one who wears the helmet and has the super long hair."

"Law, you gossip like a middle aged woman." Hawkins sighed for the twelfth time that day. "Hey, you asked what he looks like, why, are you interested in meeting a guy, I could probably set you up with someone from my crew if you want…" "No, that won't be necessary, I just met a red haired man today, but he wasn't pale, he had eyebrows and he did not wear lip stick."

"Oh, you met someone." Laws ears perked at this. "Who is he, tell the doctor." He swung himself into a stool next to Hawkins.

"Just another person who thought I was a women…maybe I should cut my hair…" "NO! I like your hair, its part of your magician charm!" Hawkins stared at him for a few minutes. "Ok I won't." "Oi, you could have responded earlier."

Drake walked down the road almost nearing his house. He spotted the kid and the bandana wearing man from earlier, only now he was showing off green colored hair. "A couple?" Drake wondered walking into his house.

He walked straight into his room. His walls were lined with marine posters and flags, though in one section of his room was a small Jolly Roger, too small for his parents to spot. On his left there were shelves with old dinosaur action figures from when he was younger now on proud display.

Drake yawned and stripped off his jacket and pant and boots, replacing them with pajama pants. He looked at himself in the mirror. "What if I got a big X tattooed right across my chest." He wondered aloud while he reached for his hat. He looked over and saw a note on his dresser.

Picking up the note he immediately began reading it.

_Son,_

_We're off to your aunt's house for the month, seeing as its summer, do you even remember us mentioning it? Oh well, you know her number if you need us, remember, conserve food or get a job._

_Love, Mom and Dad_

"What's with the titles, I have a name." He muttered rubbing his chin. He threw the paper into a bin and laid down, now bored. He stared up at the ceiling and thought about the day. "That guy really did look like a woman, pretty…ah, no, he was not pretty…but if he were a girl…ok, no more thinking, time for sleep...though now that I think about it, I was pretty harsh on the dude, and just cause I thought he was a girl, I didn't need to laugh at him over his name…ah shit, I should apologize, but I don't know where he lives…I'll just go ask that Nami chick!"

Drake dashed out of his house and down the street and around a few blocks. He arrived at Nami's home. He knocked on the door impatiently. No answer. He knocked again. Still no reply. He sighed and slid down against the wall. "Why the hell am I being so irrational today…"

"….Drake, why the hell are you here at nine at night?" Drake turned his head up to see Killer. "Oh, hi Killer, um I wanted to ask Nami where that girlish looking guy Basil Hawkins lives." Killer raised a brow. "Nami's away on vacation with her sister, I'm watching the oranges, why do you need to know where Hawkins lives, are you in desperate need of a reading or something, or do you just find him attractive?"

The red haired male shook his head, strangely calm. "No, I just wanted to apologize, heh I don't really know why I'm running about so desperately though." Killer looked at him, though Drake couldn't really tell, the helmet kinda threw him off. "Alright, in that case, I'll give you his address, fallow me."

Killer led Drake into his house. Taking a quick look around the room Drake discovered that it was moderately normal, besides the people that were sitting in the room. One person had fiery red hair and a pair of square goggles holding up said hair, he was also wearing a large red fur coat with no shirt and strange patterned pants. Next to him was a tall guy who looked like a white haired rag doll of a man. Drake cleared his throat. "Hi I'm X Drake."

The fellow red head nodded at him. "Eustass Kidd." Drake sat down across from the two. "So what brings you here?" Kidd asked casually.

"He needed help stalking Hawkins, here's the address." "What, no map." "I'm not Nami." Killer replied handing him the paper and shoving him out the door. "Don't make this a habit, Drake."

Drake ran as fast as he could paying close attention to roads and numbers on houses until finally he located a house not even all that far from Killers home. "He could have told me it was only a block away." He muttered annoyed. He knocked on the door.

Hawkins was twisting straw together into little dolls. "Law, come here so I may pluck a hair from your head and put it in this doll." "Fuck you Basil." Hawkins chuckled lightly. A knock on the door interrupted his moment. He stood and walked to the door.

Looking through the peephole he was perplexed. How the hell did X Drake find his home? "Perhaps he has the wrong address." He pondered before opening the door to a out of breath X Drake in nothing but pajama pants. Sweat was trickling down the red heads chest. "Fuck damn Basil, you didn't tell me about this!" Law shouted from the kitchen doorway.

**I'm gonna end this chapter here. Sorry for spamming you all with high school type fics ^^.**

**Anyway tell me what you think and if you want me to continue this. I just think there's a lack in supernova love at the moment.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of Other Days, **

**And thank you to the reviewer, hope I slowed it down, this chapter is a bit filled with random events though… well**

**Enjoy**

"You little ho, you were holding out on me." Law joked merrily smiling calmly at Drake. "No, I wasn't." Hawkins replied stepping out the door and closing Law inside.

"I apologize for my neighbors behavior, he is rude in first impressions, then gets strangely polite." Drake shook his head. "Er, yeah, anyway, I wanted to say sorry about laughing about your name, and you don't really look like a woman, your jaw is too wide, your neck too thick, you shoulders to broad and you have a, um masculine chest." Drake pointed out observing the open chest shirt the blonde was wearing.

Hawkins rubbed his temples. "I don't need to be told how I am male, the apology was enough." Drake cleared his throat. "Anyway, I'll be leaving now." Drake turned and walked home. Hawkins developed a light pink tint to his face.

"Well that was anti climatic." Law's voice interrupted the short silence. Hawkins turned to him. "I didn't get a chance to ask how he got my address." The black haired man searched the ground and spotted a piece of paper.

"Well Basil, be grateful, it's not every day one gets a hot guy in pajama pants on their doorstep, especially one that actually went out to ask for directions to your place, take a look." Law handed Hawkins a piece of paper. He looked at it and saw his address, then flipped it over and saw an old homework assignment belonging to Killer. "He went all the way to Killer's house for my address?'

Law grabbed Hawkins phone. "Might as well check if we're right." He dialed over to Killers house.

--

Drake walked home, face flushed from running around everywhere and body sticky from the sweat he produced. He walked past the green haired guy, who looked strangely lost. 'I can't believe I just lost all my cool and ran across town to find a girly looking guy and tell him sorry.'

The dinosaur obsessed teen walked back to his home slowly, passing by a young musician with red square framed glasses. The guy started to rap as other people passed by, some people gave him money some kept walking or just stood for a free show. Drake approached the musician.

"Hey, seeing as I've been meeting people left and right today, I guess I might as well meet you too, my names X Drake, what yours?" The musician didn't stop his beat. "Me, my name is, Scratchmen, Scratchmen Apoo, what's it to you?" Drake sat on the ground next to the young musician. "I dunno, just kinda out of it today, usually I'm just an enforcer of common sense."

Apoo turned to Drake and grinned a piano looking grin. The music had stopped and now the musicians focus was on the other teen. "Common sense is great, until we realize it's that sense of always knowing that throws us into ruts." Drake blinked, not really getting it.

"Nah, its ok, hey, got any spare change, I'll play you a song, any song, or you can just do something interesting." Drake stared at the musician for a moment. "I guess I could do something." "Cool, can you do something along to my music, I'm trying to make some money." "Why?" "Sometimes we all have tough times when it comes to money, and I refuse to pawn my instruments." "Ah."

Apoo started playing his music again and Drake started to dance stupidly. Apoo almost missed a few notes from the movements Drake was making, almost.

--

Law was now on the phone with Killer. "Hey Killer, did you……you want me to wait…talk to Eustass…ok…hi Eustass…oh you mean that Drake guy, yeah he was here, that's how we got this number…no, I'm not Basil, yeah that's Hawkins first name, don't laugh, Eustass,…I did not go to far by making fun of your first name…wanna get together sometime?...how about Wednesday…yeah that times good…I'll ask Hawkins, hey Basil, do you consider it a blind date if we have never met but are arranging our own date?" Hawkins stared at him. "…I dunno he's not answering, oh well, it doesn't matter, so six then?...yeah, I wear a white hat with spots on it, I'm hard to miss, you? Square goggles eh? Alright then, see ya man, oh tell Killer I had to go, Basil is being unresponsive."

Hawkins stared at Law in silent surprise. "What?" Law asked boredly flopping down on the couch and turning on the TV. "You managed to set up your own blind date." "Now you respond with the answer, oh well, doesn't matter, hell, maybe I'll get laid."

Young Trafalgar was no longer able to make perverted remakes for at some point young Basil pushed him off the couch and hit his head just right.

--

Drake said goodbye to the musician and started heading home again, only to run into yet another person, this time, it was none other than Eustass Kidd. "Hi Kidd." Eustass nodded to him again. "So I take it you met up with Hawkins?" "Yeah." The redder red head raised a brow. "You obviously weren't there very long, but thanks man, you got me a date for this Wednesday."

"With who?" "With Law, tell me, is he as sexy as he sounds?" Drake shrugged. "I'm straight, I wouldn't know." Kidd laughed. "So says the guy who ran around town in his pajama pants, nice Dinosaurs by the way, to get an address and rush to his house with no direction, then only getting their to apologize for…well what were you apologizing for?"

"I mistook him for a chick then made fun of his name." "Does he really resemble a woman that much?" "Honestly no, he just has long hair, he has broad shoulders and jaw line, and a masculine chest, and his neck is thick." Kidd nodded. "Alright, now give me a detailed description of Law."

Drake chuckled. "he's probably a little shorter than me, slim, kinda tan, goatee, side burns, black hair, shadowed eyes, and he's a pervert." Kidd glared at him. "That tells me shit, was he muscular or something?" "Dunno." Drake yawned. "Well, this was an interesting day, nice chatting with you, night." Drake walked away.

Kidd chuckled. He walked down the street some. He spotted Apoo, who spotted him. Man did he want to fight that guy right now. Apoo signaled him. "Keh." And the fight begins.

--

The red haired teen continued walking home in his pajama pants, not paying attention to the people around him anymore, less he be taken in by their charms and do more side show acts.

He stepped into his house and walked straight for his bed. It was three in the morning, it had been a long night.

--

Hawkins kicked out the now conscious Law. "Good Night Trafalgar, go home." Law sat up and stretched. "Next time don't actually kick me or I'll have to beat the shit out of you, night Basil." The magician closed the door and walked into his small living room.

He picked up the pop cans Law left on the floor and threw them into a trash bin. He pulled off his long sleeved shirt and tossed it to the side. Then laid down on the couch and turned off the TV. Pulling a blanket over him, he began to fade into sleep.

--

Drake woke to a loud knock on his window. He shot up and turned to spot Smoker. He rubbed his eyes, yawned, then finally stood to answer the window.

"What do you want?" Drake said drowsily. Smoker leaned in on the window sill. "Diez, get dressed, I'm treating you to breakfast." Drake suddenly was paying attention. "Food?" "Yes Diez, food, now get dressed already." The teen yawned. "Why do I have to get dressed, I was running around in this all night."

Smoker raised a brow. "Why?" "I dunno, there was this guy who was reading tarot cards, I made fun of his name, ran across town to apologize to him, made it a little worse, ended up dancing to help some street performer get more money, then there was Kidd and his questions about Law's appearance, then before that he was accusing me of being gay."

"Ok, shut up Diez, you're talking too much, just put some different clothes on, and lets go." Smoker closed the window and walked back to the front of the house. Drake looked out his window. It was humid out and a cloudy day, but everything was a deep green. He shrugged and threw on jeans and a button up blue shirt.

Walking out of the house he noticed Smoker was already waiting in his car. Drake was about to sit in the front seat. "Get in back." Drake tilted his head slightly but complied.

They drove just a little down the road before stopping at the Monkey household. "Haha monkeys." Drake laughed drowsily. He looked at the time. It was seven in the morning. "You bastard." He growled weakly before falling asleep in the back seat.

Suddenly a red blur jumped on top of Drake, while a shirtless freckled man sat in the front. Drake stared at the offending blur. "…………Luffy, get off of me." The monkey grinned as he did as he was told. "They're gonna treat us to breakfast!" Luffy shouted excitedly. "Food, food, food, food, are you happy Drake?"

Drake nodded drowsily and yawned. "Hey, didn't I see you out last night with some green haired guy?" "Yeah, Zoro's awesome." Drake nodded the fell back asleep against the car door.

They arrived at a small breakfast place. "Ace, are you sure this places serves edible food." "All food is edible." The all got out of the car and walked into the diner.

--

Kidd was staring at a piece of paper. It was Monday morning and his date with Law was on Wednesday. He rubbed his now messy red hair. He looked across his room. It was full of boxes with labels and doodles all over them. He picked up his hair gel and goggles and walked to the bathroom.

"I need a shower curtain." He said as he stripped down from the clothes he wore the night before then stepped into the shower and doing his best not to splash onto the floor.

"Kidd, where'd you put my helmet!" Killer burst into the bathroom, hair covering his eyes. "Oh, still need a shower curtain then." The intruder said casually.

Kidd stared at Killer before remember. "Oh, I threw it in the yard when you pissed me off, sorry." He replied just as casually while he squirted shampoo into his hand. "Ok, thanks." Killer yawned and walked out of the bathroom. "CLOSE THE DOOR THERES A DRAFT!"

--

The room was very dark, except for a small stream of light filtering through the crack in the curtain. That very same stream of light decided to target a certain blonde magician. The magician scrunched his nose and turned away from the evil ray of light.

The door to his home burst suddenly. "BASIL!" Hawkins was no longer able to evade to horrible light. The blonde sat up in a vampire from its coffin style and glared sharply at his neighbor. The neighbor chuckled evilly. "I swear I will be the death of you Trafalgar Law, just you wait."

"Don't you mean I will be the death of you, Mr. Hawkins?" Law stated with a lazy grin. "Not if I get you first." Hawkins removed his blanket from himself and stood, only appearing to be wearing baggy purple pants.

Law whistled. "Man, you have a fine body, heh too bad you're not interested." The doctor sighed comically and turned on the TV. "So, what's for breakfast, Mr. Hawkins?" Law asked nonchalantly flipping to violent cartoons.

"It's your turn to make it, Mr. Law." Hawkins said shoving a apron with a polar bear on it. Law glared. "It's not an order, it's just what we agreed on." The doctor smirked and took the apron and threw in on. "I would prefer the one from home but that's too far away." "Yes, because walking out one door, turning, and walking into another is a great distance to be traveled." "Glad you understand, Basil."

The blonde plopped back down on the couch and turned off the TV and pulled out his cards for a morning reading.

Law was busy in the kitchen. "Honey, where do we keep the olive oil?" He called sweetly from the kitchen. "In the cabinet above the microwave, dear." Hawkins called back boredly. "Thanks sweetie." "You're welcome fuck-muffin." Law laughed.

--

Drake sat next to Luffy while Ace and Smoker were carefully situated further away while at the same table. "Why are you guys sitting so far away?" Luffy asked curiously. "We like to eat too Luffy." Drake was confused.

Their food was served and Drake had learned why Ace and Smoker were really situated where they were. Luffy had finished his meal faster than humanly possible and now they were all protecting their meals and eating as fast as they could.

Drake stared on as his food was devoured. When he looked up Ace and Luffy were gone, and Smoker was sighing as he paid for the meals, which also seemed to double while he was staying at his plate. "What the fuck happened?"

Smoker and Drake walked to the car and headed for Drakes home. "I'm surprised they left the car." Drake muttered darkly, still tired and hungry. "That's just how they are, it surprises me really, I mean Garp practically raised them." Drake twitched thinking of the hard training he's seen new recruits go through. "Now I almost pity them."

They arrived at Drakes house. "You wanna come in?" "No, I gotta go teach Ace a lesson." Drake got out of the car and smirked. "Yeah yeah, but be kind to Luffy, and don't be too loud." Smoker glared and drove off.

Smirk still planted on his face the teen decided to take a walk. He started walking down a random path.

--

"Damn, how was I supposed to know the water could burn." Hawkins gave Law a blank look. "Ok, no boiled eggs, damn, shouldn't have been watching those cartoons for over an hour huh." The blonde just continued to give him a blank stare. "Fine, I'll buy, let's go and let the place air out." The doctor opened the window and threw the apron to the side.

The magician stood and threw on a long wavy shirt. The two put on their shoes and walked out the door, a little in a rush to get away from the smell of burnt water and egg shells. "What did you need olive oil for if you were just boiling eggs?" "I was gonna make pancakes on a griddle." "Ah."

They walked slowly through town, each with bored looks adorning their faces. Until they spotted Killer fighting a really big guy. "Hmm, free show, Mr. Hawkins?" "Fine but you're buying me lunch as well." "Fine." They sat on a bench next to a store and watched the fight.

Then suddenly the fighting stopped.

--

Drake continued his walk until he saw Killer fighting. His ears twitched a little. It's a public place, someone is bound to call the police. The teen started running until he was in a full out sprint, then he jumped into the fighting pair, and pushed them apart.

--

"Hey, Basil, isn't that your boy…was his name…oh right Drake." Law asked pointing in the direction of where the fight was. "Ah, that is Drake…he's not mine." "Mind if I hurt him, he interrupted my entertainment." "No, I hear sirens." They looked over and saw from a distance a police car.

"Well Mr. Hawkins, how about we take a step into the here fine establishment to avoid questioning." "We didn't do anything." "They're still on me about vandalism." They walked into the bakery.

"Get me more food!" A pink haired girl shouted from her spot on top of the table. The girl was surrounded by plates and bowls. Law walked over to her. "Oi Bonney, police." The pink haired girl jumped on the table and pulled out a seat and plopped in it.

They grabbed their own table when Drake walked in. "Oi, sexy, get your ass over here." Law shouted signaling the red head to their table. He shrugged and stood and front of their table. "Well what are you waiting for, sit!"

Drake took a seat. "There, now your boy is here at the table." "I'm not his boy, I'm not gay." "Neither am I, I just am an appreciator of all things appealing Mr. Drake, hey Miss Bonney how about a lap dance?" Law shouted across the bakery. "Fuck you Law." Law grinned. "Sounds great!"

A boot was making its way over towards Law at break neck speed. He tilted his head. "Ha." The crazy perverted self-proclaimed doctor laughed.

Killer walked in a marched over to Drake. "Why did you stop my fight?" Killer demanded stepping closer to the red head. Law's amused grin grew.

A police car pulled up in front of the building. Three people stepped out. Smoker was one of them along with a blonde and a pink haired boy. They walked into to the building. Smoker looked around the room. "Is there something going on here?" He said motioning a lazy hand to Killer and Drake.

Killer and Drake backed away from each other. "No." They both muttered.

Hawkins looked over at a clock in the room. He rubbed his temples. 'Too much has happened in the past couple hours.' The clock read 11 a.m.

**I'm gonna stop right there for this chapter. **

**Yes, I made Trafalgar Law a big pervert, a competitive evil one at that. **

**The reason why Law and Kidd are so quick to set themselves up a date is because they're both really just men of action, though both of them being dominant people, they'd probably be a couple that fights a lot. **

**Well hope you enjoyed so far.**


End file.
